Velvet Crowe
Velvet Crowe ist ein spielbarer Hauptcharakter aus Tales of Berseria. Geschichte Kindheit Velvet lebte mit ihrer Schwester Celica Crowe und ihrem kleinen Bruder Laphicet Crowe zusammen, nachdem ihre Eltern bei einem Unfall ums Leben kamen, kurz nachdem Laphicet geboren wurde. Celica lernte Arthur kennen und heiratete ihn einige Jahre später, wobei er zu der dreiköpfigen Familie zog und half, sich um Velvet und Laphicet zu kümmern. Als Velvet dreizehn Jahre alt war, brach in der Scharlachroten Nacht Chaos aus, als eine große Menge von Dämonen über die umliegenden Dörfer herein brachen. Velvet, Arthur und Laphicet waren gerade in einem benachbarten Dorf, als das Chaos begann und liefen schnellstmöglich nach Hause. Doch da Laphicet erschöpft war und stürzte, bat Arthur die beiden darum, sich zu verstecken. Er gab ihnen jeweils einen Apfel und sagte, sie wären mit Celicas Magie erfüllt und würde sie beschützen. Velvet ist entschlossen, den Apfel und ihren kleinen Bruder um jeden Preis zu verteidigen. Noch während sie warteten, hörten sie jedoch den Todesschrei von Celica. Sie konnten sehen, dass ein heller Strahl von ihrem Dorf zum Himmel reichte. Als sie dorthin liefen, fanden sie Celicas Leiche und Arthur, der weinend vor ihr saß. Seither lernte Velvet den Kampf mit den Waffen von Arthur und begab sich oft allein auf die Jagd. Zu ihrem Bruder hatte sie seit dem Tod von Celica ein umso engeres Verhältnis und konnte ihm nur schwer eine Bitte abschlagen. 250px|thumb|Velvet mit 16 Jahren Als Velvet sechzehn ist, ist Laphicet krank und soll das Bett hüten, während Velvet seine neue Medizin besorgen möchte. Da Arthur schnell weg muss, möchte sie einige Schweine erjagen, um diese gegen die Medizin tauschen zu können. Doch wärend sie die Tiere bekämpft, wird eines von ihnen von der Dämonenfäule vereinnahmt und verstärkt. Arthur taucht auf und befiehlt Seres, das verstärkte Schwein zu töten. Velvet sieht, dass er sich anschließend offenbar mit einer unsichtbaren Person unterhält. Er erklärt ihr außerdem, dass eine Horde von Dämonen nahe des Dorfes gesehen wurde und gibt ihr den Auftrag, wenn sie einen solchen sieht, dass sie einfach davonlaufen soll. Sie begibt sich zum nächsten Dorf, um die Medizin zu holen, und trifft dort auf ihre Freundin Nico. Diese merkt an, dass Velvet sehr unordentlich aussieht, allerdings ist Velvets Kamm vor kurzem zerbrochen und sie muss das Geld bereits für die Medizin ausgeben. Allerdings erklärt der Verkäufer, dass die Medizin aufgrund der Dämonen noch nicht angekommen ist und er sich nicht sicher ist, wie viel sie kosten wird, wenn sie endlich da ist. Sie kehrt nach Hause zurück und sieht, dass Laphicet eine Zeichnung von einem Kompass gemacht hat, den er eines Tages gern besitzen würde. Er erklärt ihr, wie ein Kompass funktioniert, allerdings versteht sie diese Erklärung nicht und ebenso wenig, weshalb man sich nicht einfach an der Sonne und den Sternen orientieren sollte. Laphicet erklärt ihr hinterher, dass Seres vorbeikam und gesagt hat, dass Arthur an dem Abend nicht nach Hause kommen würde. Velvet ist erstaunt darüber, dass er offenbar in der Lage dazu ist, Malakim zu hören, auch wenn er sie nicht sehen kann. Am nächsten Tag würde die Scharlachrote Nacht erneut stattfinden, doch bereits am Morgen kann Velvet Laphicet nicht finden. Sie eilt zum Händler und fragt, ob Laphicet dort gewesen wäre, aber er verneint die Frage. Sie entdeckt jedoch das Buch, das ihr kleiner Bruder immer gelesen hat. Laphicet hatte das komplette Buch per Hand abgeschrieben und dem Händler verkauft. Velvet tippt darauf, dass er den Kompass des Händlers kaufen wollte, aber auch dies verneint der Händler. Er wollte den Kompass dem Jungen als Bonus für das Abschreiben des Buches geben, allerdings lehnte Laphicet ab, da es für den Händler ein Verlustgeschäft gewesen wäre. Als Velvet wissen will, was Laphicet sonst gekauft hat, sagt er nur, dass er versprochen hat, es niemandem zu sagen und sie Laphicet selbst fragen sollte. Nico taucht auf und erklärt ihr, dass sie Laphicet dabei beobachtet hat, wie er aus dem Dorf gegangen ist und Velvet ist schockiert. Sie findet ihn auf dem Weg des Waldes, wo er sich aufgrund seiner Erschöpfung ausruht. Sie ist zunächst wütend, doch er erklärt ihr, dass er für Celicas Grab ihre Lieblingsblumen pflücken und das Meer sehen wollte. Sie gehen zur Klippe und reden dort einige Zeit miteinander, ehe ein Dämon auftaucht, der zunächst Velvet und dann Laphicet wegstößt. Laphicet hält, während er auf dem Boden liegt, einen Kamm nach oben, den er Velvet schenken und dem Händler abgekauft hatte. Sie wirft sich schützend über ihren Bruder, doch Arthur taucht auf und tötet den Dämon. Als sie kurz darauf zuhause erwacht, übergibt Laphicet ihr den Kamm. Sie erwacht kurz darauf wieder und es ist bereits Nacht. Sie denkt zunächst, es wäre nur ein Traum gewesen, doch da sie den Kamm in der Hand hat, muss sie sich eingestehen, dass es wirklich passiert ist. Abermals kann sie Laphicet und nun auch Arthur nicht finden. Sie rennt zurück zur Klippe, wo sich die beiden befinden und gerade miteinander sprechen. Laphicet sagt ihr, dass sie fliehen soll und will zu ihr laufen, fällt dabei jedoch hin. Als sie zu ihm laufen möchte, drückt eine unsichtbare Macht sie auf den Boden und hält Arme und Beine gefangen. Arthur erklärt, dass hier, an dem zerstörten Heiligtum, einst die Tore zur Hölle aufgestoßen wurde und in dieser Nacht endlich die Erlösung gekommen sei. Er will Laphicets Leben opfern, um diese Tore zu schließen. Laphicet bleibt vor Arthur stehen und schließt seine Augen, kurz bevor Arthur zusticht und seinen Körper in ein Loch inmitten der Ruine wirft. Velvet befreit sich von der Kraft und springt Laphicets Leiche hinterher. Sie klammert sich mit der anderen Hand an der Kante fest, doch als sie auf Arthurs Befehl hin nicht die Leiche loslassen möchte, durchstich er auf ihre linke Hand und bringt so beide zum Fallen. Während sie in die Tiefe stürzt, sieht sie unter sich ein Maul, das sich öffnet und einen lila-roten Nebel freigibt, in dem sogleich eine Rune entsteht, aus der Licht gen Himmel empor schießt. Dieses Licht in Form von Drachen verschluckt zunächst Laphicets Körper und umhüllt danach auch Velvet. Als die Lichtsäule den Ausgang des Loches erreicht, wird Velvet vor Arthur auf den Boden geschleudert. Ihr Arm verfiel der Dämonenfäule und mutierte. Die Dämonen, die sie kurz darauf umringen, werden von ihr mit wenigen Schlägen getötet und ausgesaugt. Erst danach erkennt sie, dass sie soeben Dorfbewohner umgebracht hat. Arthur bezeichnet sich selbst daraufhin als "Artorius Collbrande" und wird von Velvet angegriffen, doch schleudert Seres sie mit einem Angriff zurück. Velvet wird daraufhin nach Titania gebracht, wo sie seither gefangen gehalten wird. Seres nimmt sich den Kamm, den Velvet beim Angriff hat fallen lassen. Tales of Berseria Velvet ist zu Beginn des Spiels noch immer in Titania gefangen. Ein Mann wird in ihre Zelle gestoßen, der sich kurz darauf in einen Werwolf verwandelt und von ihr getötet wird, ehe sie seine Energie aussaugt. Ihr bietet sich kurz darauf die erste Chance zur Flucht und sie begibt sich auf die Suche nach Artorius, um Rache an ihm zu nehmen. Kampfstil Velvet ist eine agile, schnelle Kämpferin, die auf den Nahkampf spezialisiert ist. Ihre Waffe ist eine Klinge, die aus ihrem Panzerhandschuh erscheint. Sie greift aber auch flüssig mit Tritten und Schlägen durch ihre verfluchte linke Hand an. Galerie Velvet CroweStatus.png|Velvets Statusbild Velvet Crowe Cut-In.jpg|Velvets Cut-In Velevet Crowe SoulBreak.jpg|Velvets Soul Break VelvetZestiriatheXVorpsann.jpg|Velvet im Vorspann von Tales of Zestiria the X en:Velvet Crowe Kategorie:Charaktere (Tales of Berseria) Kategorie:Spielbare Protagonisten (Tales of Berseria)